The goal of this pilot study is to determine the therapeutic efficacy and safety of a parathyroid hormone related peptide analog parathyroid hormone (1-34) (PTH (1-34) for the treatment of plaque psoriasis. This will be accomplished by evaluating the topical application of either placebo, Novasome A cream or a cream containing 20.0mg of PTH (1-34) on 0.1 gm of Novasome A cream. Expected outcome: Only PTH in Novasome A cream will be effective for treating psoriasis. This study plans to recruit a total of up to 40 adults patients with plaque psoriasis who have lesions over at least 5% of their bodies. Study subjects will be male or female between the ages of 18-80. Patients will apply to 25 cm square lesion 0.1 gm Novasome A that contains 20.0 mg of PTH once a day for two months. A comparable 25 cm square psoriasis lesion will receive 0.1 gm of Novasome A cream daily. The study will be conducted in a double blind, right/left sided, self-controlled fashion. Neither the physician nor nurse who is making the evaluation will know which lesion is receiving which compound.